


the waiter and the customer

by Mydolly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Customer Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Top Castiel, Waiter Dean, chef sam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydolly/pseuds/Mydolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor a primera vista existe para pocos, pero para algunos solo con una mirada puede decir muchas cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the waiter and the customer

Fue un viernes por la tarde, que el local familiar de mi familia estaba un poco vacío de personas, a los clientes les encantaba la tarta que hace mi querida madre, aún recuerdo el sonar de la campanita de la puerta principal, un hombre no tan bajo ni tan alto entró y se sentó cerca del vidrial sacó un pequeño libro lo puso justo en la mesa, mientras él tomó el menú, y como siempre me dirija hacia él; entre más me acercaba más veía su forma de vestir era bastante elegante, portaba unas gafas bastante elegantes y finas, cuando estuve frente a él, lo observe por una milésima de segundo y le hable.

-Disculpe señor, buenas tardes, puede coger su pedido- le dije amablemente, él se giró hacia mí, jamás sabia visto a esta persona, pero él emanaba una cierta calidez y amabilidad y finalidad, sus ojos eran increíblemente hermosos... Eran los más bellos ojos azules que jamás vi en ninguna otra persona.

-Buenas tardes, sí, quiero por favor... Una taza de café negro y una rebanada de pastel de fresa- dijo este sonriéndome -y podrías por favor, poner una hamburguesa con queso para llevar, la quiero después de que acabe mi pastel si no es mucha molestia- me miró interrogante.

-Con mucho gusto señor, en seguida le traigo su orden- le dije son riendo, mientras anotaba todo en la pequeña libreta entre mis manos -baya él es bastante atractivo- dije susurrante para mi, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-Oye Dean- dijo mi hermano menor Sammy- ya tienes la orden, del cliente- dijo interrogante.

-Sep, aquí está, quiere un café negro y una rebanada de pastel de fresa, además que quiere llevar una hamburguesa con queso, pero eso hay que hacerlo un poco después para que la lleve caliente- dije algo nervioso.

-Mmmmm, ok, te sucede algo Dean, te veo algo rojo de las mejías, ¿acaso estás enfermo?- puso su mano en mi frente.

-No, claro que no, solo que él... ¡ash! Olvídalo solo ponte a completar la orden Sammy, no hay que perder tiempo, pronto empezará la hora pico de este día-

-Ok, no te pongas tan agresivo hombre- dijo este riendo por lo bajo

Así, poco a poco, el pequeño restaurante de mi familia se fue llenando de personas, me nos mal que los chicos habían venido temprano para ayudar, ellos son: Meg, Crowley, y un chico el nombre más estrafalario del mundo Lucifer y Balthazar. Cada uno de ellos atendían las mesas, mientras que en la cocina estaban mi padre y madre y mi hermano pequeño, yo al igual que los demás, era mesero, lleve rápidamente el pedido a la mesa de a quel hombre, puse el café y el pedazo de pastel frente al él.

-Gracias... - miro mi gafete- gracias... Dean, bonito nombre– dijo este sonriéndome apenas sentía que la sangre se me iba a las mejías.

-U… un gusto... en a… atenderle- dije tratando de no tartamudear mucho, pero por lo que noto, eso era imposible de evitar.Me retire para ayudar a los demás, pasada unos minutos sammy me llamo para llevar la orden que faltaba para el ojiazul.

-Toma, se nota que pronto terminará, llévala está caliente y ten cuidado Dean- me dijo el dándome en una bolsa para llevarla al cliente -ten cuidado, y también... pídele su número, si tanto te gusta- lo mire con mis ojos abiertos de par en par

-Que mierdas dices Sam... él es solo un cliente, déjate de esas pendejadas- susurre para ambos

-Te conozco hermano, así que no me lo niegues, pero haya tu, si quieres o no- me dijo este guiñandome el ojo.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, y me retire para ir a dejar la hamburguesa, me acerque a él y la puse sobre la mesa, -aquí está la hamburguesa que pido señor- este me miró, y vio la hamburguesa, sonrió de una manera muy bonita, y natural -otra cosa que desee señor- mientras retiraba los platos, don avía estado el pedazo de pastel y la taza vacía, ambas las puse en la bandeja que llevaba.

-Hummm... no gracias, esto es todo, me das la cuenta por favor- me miró sonriendo, a lo cual no pude evitar un nuevo rubor en mis mejías.

-C… con su permiso entonces, aquí está la cuenta- esta vez sí me relaje un poco más mi mente, para no tartamudear como un imbécil, camine hacia la puerta de la cocina y pase por esta, me apoye en la pared me voltee sobre el venta de la puerta para verle de escondidas, mi re cómo dejaba un billete además de un papel en la mesa donde él comió y fue hacia la caja para pagar, al cabo de unos minutos vi como este salió del lugar, Salí rápidamente hacia la mesa, solo para recoger mi propina y tome el papel entre mis manos y en este decía:

-Me llamo Castiel Novak, gracias por el servicio tan amable, me gustaron mucho tus ojos verdes, y tu sonrisa espero que me llames, 888********- sonreí como imbécil ante a quel papel y claro que lo haría, claro que lo llamaría -Castiel lindo nombre- sonreí para mí mismo.

Desde ese día, mi vida ha sido de lo más hermoso al lado del hombre que veo dormir en mi cama, despertar junto a él es como un sueño para mi

-despierta angelito, es hora de desayunar mi vida– le dí un beso en la mejía.

-humm, un minuto más, por favor- me miró haciendo un un puchero -ven y quédate conmigo- sonreí

-tu ganas, jejeje, no puedo contra esa carita y esos hermosos ojos- dije y me acerque, para poder acostarme a su lado y estar entre sus brazos, solo para ser besado de esos hermosos labios.

**Author's Note:**

> No olviden darle a la estrellita mejia y comentar sus opiniones :3


End file.
